XL to the Rescue
by badboylover24
Summary: NOS-4-A2's back, and he kidnapped XR. Can his brother save him now? I don't own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or its characters; they belong to Disney.


**XL to the Rescue**

**Summary:** Takes place after "Return of the Monsters". NOS-4-A2, who was never really destroyed, has kidnapped XR to get revenge. Can XL save his little brother?

"Are you sure this is the way to the crime scene, Buzz?" XR asked as Team Lightyear zoomed above the capital city of Tradeworld.

"I'm sure, XR," Buzz answered the little robot with annoyance.

"Well, it's not my fault you said it an _hour_ ago," XR shot back.

"What went up your circuits and got fried?" Mira asked him.

"Sorry," XR answered calmly. "I just wanna get this mission over with so I can finally hang out with XL." Buzz smiled in reply. It has been six months since the Energy Vampire NOS-4-A2 has been destroyed and since XL has joined Star Command as a photocopier/fax machine. Since then, XR and XL have begun bonding.

"Well, it's good to know that you two are bonding," Booster stated with a smile.

"It'll be even better when we get this mission over with," XR grumbled.

"We're here," Buzz announced.

"Finally," XR sighed grumpily as the team landed onto the ground. The scene before them was gruesome. A robot looked as though it has been drained of its energy before it was mutilated.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," XR groaned. Buzz went over to the body to examine it.

"This is strange," he said.

"Strange or not," XR said, "I'm gonna find a garbage can I need to puke into."

"You don't even eat," Booster stated as the robot started wheeling away from the scene.

"I had some oil," XR stated. "And trust me; no one wants to see it when it's puked out."

"XR, that's just gross," Mira snapped. "Now I'm gonna have a mental image of it for a week."

"Welcome to my world," XR replied as he disappeared around the corner.

"What's up, Buzz?" Booster asked, turning to his leader.

"The way the body's laid out," Buzz answered. "It doesn't look right."

"Are you saying this is a setup?" asked Mira.

"Maybe," he answered. "Someone wants our attention." Meanwhile, XR was busy hurling into a trashcan. When he was done, he lifted his head up from it.

"Aww, man," he groaned. "I hope I'm not too sick after this." He then wheeled away but stopped suddenly when he sensed something.

"Hello?" he called, looking around and finding nothing. "Weird. I thought I heard someone. Must be my imagination." He then moved on before bumping into someone in front of him.

"Whoops, sorry," he said, looking up. He gasped when he came face-to-face with NOS-4-A2.

"That is quite alright, Little One," he said to him with a sly smile. "Other than that, it has been a while." XR screamed before rushing past the Energy Vampire that was presumed destroyed.

"Guys!" he cried. "Help! It's NOS-4-A2! He's—" He was cut off when NOS-4-A2 grabbed him. The rest of the team stood up in shock and pointed their lasers at him.

"It can't be!" Buzz cried. "You were destroyed!"

"_You_ destroyed my decoy," NOS-4-A2 said. "When XL figured out that I plan to drain him, I created a decoy by disguising one of my Vampire Hornets with a Chameleon Exo-Skin and escaped."

"Chameleon Exo-Skin?" Booster gasped. "That's famous for creating the perfect disguise."

"Correct, young Jo-Adian," the Energy Vampire replied, taking out a smoke pellet. "And now, I bid you _adieu_." Before XR's teammates can react, NOS-4-A2 threw the pellet into the ground, and it exploded to release a cloud of smoke, concealing the two robots. The others coughed and choked before the foul smoke cleared. When it did, NOS-4-A2 and XR were gone.

"Oh, no," Mira cried. "He's gone…and he took XR with him!"

Back at Star Command, XL (as a photocopier/fax machine) was passing Commander Nebula's office when he heard the Commander cry out.

"What do you mean NOS-4-A2's back?" XL stopped with interest and listened carefully.

"He told us himself, Commander," he then heard Buzz say. "He used one of his Vampire Hornets and a Chameleon Exo-Skin to create a decoy."

_Wow_, XL thought, _he's good. Too bad he's still around._

"That's not the worst part," Booster then spoke up. "He's got XR!" XL felt his robotic heart sink with devastation.

_That monster_, he thought with a growl. _He's gone too far; he made it personal! _XL then zoomed down the hall and headed for the Science Lab. Once inside and finding no one inside, he headed over to one of the displays and deactivated the energy field holding it.

_Never thought I would be using _this _again_, XL thought.

Back at Tradeworld, NOS-4-A2 was flying through the dark underground passageway to his new hideout with a struggling XR in his clutches. The poor little robot was completely scared out of his circuits. Well, why wouldn't he be? His worst nightmare's going to drain him like a battery!

"So, uh," XR stuttered, "it's been a while, huh, NOS? Did you loose weight? You look slimmer than the last time I saw ya. I mean it in a good way, of course!"

"Do you ever shut up?" the Energy Vampire growled, looking down at him. "And you do know of course that robots cannot loose weight."

"Sorry," XR replied with a shrug. "Just trying to make conversation; flights like these can be pretty dull when there isn't any." Nothing else was said between the two robots until they reached the hideout, which looks like a cross between a science lab, a torture chamber, and a vampire's dark-colored quarters.

"Uh, nice joint," XR stated as NOS-4-A2 sets him down. "Did you come up with the décor?" He soon shut up as NOS-4-A2 looked at him with anger and satisfaction.

"Now I shall wreak my revenge upon you and that treacherous XL," he said to XR.

"And what makes you think draining me's gonna get to him?" XR asked nervously.

"Once I am finished with you," the Energy Vampire answered, "I shall hunt him down like the dog that he is and finish him off."

"Now you _really_ got this revenge thing down," XR whimpered, trying to scurry away. However, NOS-4-A2 caught him in his clutches and opened his mouth, his fangs crackling with electricity.

"No," XR cried, trying to get out of his grip. "Not again. Don't do this to me again! Please!"

"Give my regards to my decoy," NOS-4-A2 hissed coldly. He then drew closer to XR's neck, but before he can sink his fangs into it…

BAM! Something punched the Energy Vampire in the face, causing him to drop XR and sending him across the room.

"You're not gonna drain my little brother as long as I'm around, ya freak!" a familiar voice growled at NOS-4-A2. XR looked up when he recognized the voice and saw XL standing in front of him in his old mishmash body.

"XL?" XR cried, standing up again. XL then turned to his little brother.

"You okay, bro?" he asked.

"Yeah," XR asked, "but what are you doing here?"

"Protecting you," the larger robot answered, turning to NOS-4-A2 as the Energy Vampire stood up again. "That's what big brothers do for their little brothers, right?" XR smiled in reply, looking like he's about to cry.

"XL…" he said softly.

"Just don't go crying on me, okay?" XL asked with a smile. "You're gonna get _me_ started."

"I should have known _you_ would come to the Little One's rescue," NOS-4-A2 growled at the large robot.

"_You_ made it personal by kidnapping my baby brother," XL shot back.

"Well, then," the Energy Vampire replied with an arrogant smile, "I guess I get to drain both of you for the price of one." As he charged at the two robots with vampiric speed, XL quickly held up his yellow arm, which is in cannon mode.

"Guess again," he said, firing it with a capsule inside of it. When it hit NOS-4-A2 in the chest, the capsule exploded to release a net that he got entangled into. The Energy Vampire roared as he then glows green with the net. When the glow vanished, he fainted.

"Is he…offline?" asked XR with a gulp before the last word.

"Nah," XL answered, "just drained. That's what the net's programmed to do after making contact with a machine it catches."

"I'm lucky to have you for an older brother," XR said, hugging him. XL smiled in reply before picking up the net with NOS-4-A2 trapped inside.

"C'mon," he said, "let's get outta here."

"I second that," XR replied, and the two of them walked out together.


End file.
